<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hechizo de Amor by Mer_u15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919592">Hechizo de Amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mer_u15/pseuds/Mer_u15'>Mer_u15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Drama, M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, Original Character(s), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mer_u15/pseuds/Mer_u15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okumura Eiji, después de saber sobre la recompensa del reino para aquél que logre matar a la horripilante criatura que habita en el bosque, decide enlistarse para poder ayudar a su familia, pero después de encontrarse con aquella criatura, decide no hacerle ningún daño.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Demonio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La fantasía no se me da muy bien, pero me gustó mucho cómo me quedó ésta historia, ojalá sea lo mismo para ustedes. Ash y Eiji al estilo «Bella y Bestia» (?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Griffin Callenreese, caminaba apresuradamente por el bosque con su hermano en brazos tratando de llegar a la cabaña lo antes posible. El frío viento le había entumecido no solo las mejillas, sino gran parte del cuerpo; abrazó más el pequeño bulto contra su cuerpo para que no perdiera el calor y siguió avanzando entre la maleza y los frondosos árboles. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar al destino, pronto podría descansar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>En cuanto pudo ver la pequeña casa de madera que se escondía entre más árboles, sonrió satisfecho y apresuró el paso para poder cubrirse del frío, no solo él, sino también al pequeño que llevaba cubierto entre mantas. Una vez frente a la puerta, buscó la llave que le había confiado su padre para poder entrar, el frío que sentía disminuyó una vez que ingresó a la cabaña y buscó un lugar adecuado para poder dejar al pequeño mientras que él trataba de encender una fogata. El fuego se fue esparciendo poco a poco en el espacio de la chimenea y Griffin comenzó a sentirse cada vez más aliviado al poder calentarse el cuerpo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Guh —escuchó de repente y se dirigió hasta donde había dejado a su hermano solo para verlo completamente despierto, le sonrió y el pequeño levantó las pequeñas manos para después soltar una pequeña carcajada. Griffin enfocó por un breve instante la mirada en el dorso de la mano derecha del pequeño y su sonrisa pasó de ser una alegre a una de tristeza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Vamos, Ash. Calentemos un poco más nuestros cuerpos, aunque estoy seguro de que tú no tienes nada de frío -le dijo a su hermano mientras lo levantaba con sumo cuidado para después llevarlo con él cerca de la chimenea—. Mira, Ash, el fuego —el pequeño enfocó los ojos en las llamas y volvió a reír, Griffin sonrió, pero casi al instante volvió a quedarse inexpresivo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser su hermano quien cargara con aquella maldición que nadie había podido romper en más de 200 años? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se quedó mirando el fuego por un largo rato mientras trataba de recordar la historia que su abuelo solía contarle sobre la familia Callenreese, una historia que creyó era como un cuento de hadas porque dudaba mucho que una maldición durara tanto tiempo, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba sentado ante el fuego con su hermano en brazos que había nacido con una extraña marca en el dorso de la mano derecha. Al principio le había parecido divertido, pero el rey, su padre, prácticamente se había puesto a llorar en cuanto se dio cuenta, después vino una larga explicación del porqué debía llevar a Ash, aún siendo un bebé, a la cabaña. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La marca de Ash tenía un significado, le había explicado su padre, que quería decir: «<em>demonio</em>». Se trataba de una maldición hecha por uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de aquella época que, en venganza por el rechazo de la persona de la que él gustaba, recurrió a uno de los hechizos más simple de hacer, pero de los más difíciles de romper. Quien naciera con la marca, estaba destinado a convertirse en un demonio y a pasar el resto de sus días en soledad, pues sería rechazado y temido por quienes lo rodearan, sin embargo, cada hechizo tenía solución y este no era la excepción, el problema es que hasta ahora nadie había logrado romperlo, después de todo, ¿quién sería capaz de enamorarse de un demonio? Griffin suspiró, no era justo que su hermano cargara con la maldición de alguien más, ni él ni nadie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Encontraré a alguien, Ash —le dijo al pequeño que ya se había quedado dormido—. Te lo prometo, incluso si a papá no le agrada la idea, encontraré a alguien que pueda romper la maldición.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Pues suerte con eso, porque en más de 200 años, nadie ha podido hacerlo —se giró de inmediato hacia quien le había hablado mientras se aferraba al pequeño cuerpo de su hermano—. Tranquilo, no te haré nada. Fui enviado por tu padre, el rey Jim, para cuidar de tu hermano —le dijo el hombre de pelo castaño—. Me llamo Max, he estado al cuidado de la familia Callenreese por largos años, mucho gusto, príncipe Griffin —Max hizo una reverencia, pero el mencionado seguía estupefacto con lo que estaba sucediendo—. Supongo que es difícil que me creas —le dijo con una sonrisa para después extraer un pergamino de la capa que lo cubría del frío para entregárselo a Griffin. Con cautela, Griff tomó el pergamino, lo extendió y leyó las palabras del rey, reconocería la letra de su padre en cualquier lado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Eres un mago? —Preguntó en cuanto terminó de leer, Max simplemente asintió.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Soy bastante viejo a decir verdad, si mantengo esta apariencia es debido a la magia del bosque, pero supongo que te bastará con saber, que me he encargado de todos los que llegan a esta casa. No te preocupes, tu hermano está en buenas manos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Muy bien, Max. Decidiré creerte, pero a cambio quiero que también me ayudes a encontrar quien pueda romper el hechizo —Max se acercó lo suficiente al príncipe como para que el otro retrocediera, quién sabe qué tipo de hechizos podría hacerle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Le diré una cosa, príncipe Griffin. Así como yo he estado al pendiente de quienes cargan con esta maldición, también existe quien se encarga de que nadie la pueda romper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¡¿Qué?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Sshh… incluso podría estar escuchándonos ahora, fue aprendiz de Dino Golzine, el hechicero que lanzó la maldición sobre tu familia, solo que él es mucho más astuto. Ya sabes lo que dicen, el alumno siempre supera al maestro, y Yut Lung aprendió bastante bien, así que si en verdad quieres ayudar a tu hermano, deberás hacerlo en secreto, no le cuentes a nadie tus planes, ni siquiera a quien más confianza le tengas, será mejor mantener esto en secreto, de otra manera, las cosas seguirán como hasta ahora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Pero…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Escucha, te ayudaré, ¿sí? Pero por ahora, lo mejor será que te vayas, después me pondré en contacto contigo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¡No dejaré solo a mi hermano!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Príncipe Griffin, con todo respeto, pero debe irse ahora antes de que las hadas del bosque decidan cerrarle el paso, no querrá permanecer por siempre aquí, créame. Confíe en mí, ¿sí? —Griffin notó la sinceridad del mago y la resolución de querer ayudarlo, así que el mayor cuidado posible, le entregó al pequeño que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. Se despidió de él no sin antes dejarle un recuerdo, pues sabía que probablemente no lo volvería a ver. Se deshizo del collar que le había sido dado de pequeño y se lo colocó a Ash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Cuídalo por mí —le dijo al mago antes de salir de la cabaña a paso apresurado, aunque con cada paso que daba, se estrujaba el corazón dolorosamente. Apenas había podido estar con su hermano menor tres meses, se había imaginado toda una vida al lado de él y no iba a ser posible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Sí que eres ingenuo, Max Lobo —el mago no dijo nada, solo se limitó observar el semblante relajado del bebé, legítimo príncipe del reino «<em>Banafi</em>», pero que probablemente nunca lograría pisar su verdadero hogar—. Sabes que no debes hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir, ¿verdad? —Volvió a decirle Yut Lung que se había materializado una vez que Griffin se había ido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No ha sido cualquier promesa, Yut Lung —el mencionado se rio por un buen rato antes de dirigirle una mirada llena de odio a Max.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Nunca van a poder romper la maldición, la familia Callenreese seguirá así por toda la eternidad, hasta que dejen de existir. Además, he notado que este niño se parece bastante a aquel con quien comenzó la maldición. Es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, bien podría suceder lo mismo con Dino —Max frunció el ceño, la magia negra estaba prohibida, aunque claro, siempre habría quien rompiera las reglas para hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de ver cumplidos los objetivos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¡No te atreverías, Golzine lleva más de 200 años muerto, es imposible traerlo de entre los muertos!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Acaso no sabes quién soy, Max Lobo? Soy capaz de cualquier cosa, pero no te preocupes, no se me da muy bien hacer tratos con el inframundo. Simplemente seguiremos como hasta ahora, me encargaré de que todo el mundo le tema al horrible demonio que habita en el bosque, nadie se acercará porque temerán por sus vidas y él, crecerá en completa soledad, así como todos sus antepasados. Oh, se veían tan solitarios, sufriendo, agonizando por no poder ser como los demás. Es mi parte favorita, ¿sabes? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Solo lo dices porque crees que pueden entenderte! —Le recrimino Max—. Pero ninguno de ellos ha sido igual a ti, ¿qué te hace pensar que este niño será la excepción? —Yut Lung chasqueó la lengua, molesto por lo que había escuchado, aunque debía admitir que el mago no estaba del todo equivocado, pues él, al haber sido rechazado por su propia familia por haber nacido con un poder que nunca deseó, había sufrido de la misma asfixiante soledad. No era justo que él fuera el único en experimentar aquel sentimiento de rechazo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Aslan Callenreese no será diferente de los otros, de eso me encargaré yo, más te vale no meterte en mis asuntos Max Lobo, porque bien podrías sufrir como todos ellos —le dijo antes perderse en la oscuridad del bosque. Max suspiró aliviado de que el otro se hubiera ido y enseguida hizo aparecer una cuna para acomodar al pequeño príncipe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Muy bien pequeño, estoy seguro de que no estaremos del todo seguros aquí, así que te llevaré a un lugar mejor, pero antes, pondré un encantamiento para que nadie más se acerque a este lugar, ni siquiera tu familia —dijo sonando algo triste, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba encargándose de eso, siempre era difícil verlos sufrir por no poder estar con su verdadera familia, y más aún por no poder hacer nada al respecto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ya lo había intentado en diversas ocasiones, pero Yut Lung siempre terminaba interviniendo, a pesar de mantener en secreto los planes, de discutirlos con él mismo, el hechicero siempre terminaba sabiéndolo. Varias muertes llevaba en la consciencia, no solo por lo que Yut Lung llegaba a hacerles a las doncellas que estaban dispuestas a conocer al demonio del bosque, sino por el mismo miedo que les llegaba a causar ver que la historia era real hasta el punto de cometer suicidio, porque incluso en sueños recordaban el horrible rostro de la criatura del bosque. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Tendremos cinco años disponibles para poder retratarte tal cual eres —le dijo Max a Ash mientras se lo acomodaba entre los brazos—. Y también para idear un plan en el que no intervengan las malas personas. Supongo que será suficiente tiempo para ponerme de acuerdo con tu hermano, por ahora, iremos a lo más profundo del bosque, donde nadie, ni siquiera el mejor hechicero, pueda encontrarnos. Ahí serás capaz de hacer algunos amigos, aunque la mayoría son criaturas mágicas… Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo hablando, estás completamente dormido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max se apresuró a salir de la casa, lanzó el hechizo para que nadie extraño se acercara y emprendió el camino hacia lo más profundo del bosque. Conforme iba avanzando, los murmullos de las criaturas mágicas que ahí habitaban, se fueron haciendo más intensos. «Otro de los Callenreese, pobrecillo, estará solo como los demás» era lo que podía distinguir que decían, los ignoró y simplemente continuó su camino. Ya estaba cansado de todo eso, por lo menos uno de ellos merecía ser feliz, y haría todo lo posible porque así fuera. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>«Alguien fuerte, que pueda ver más allá de un simple rostro, de un corazón puro sin ningún tipo de maldad. Es la persona que necesitamos»</em> pensó Max Lobo mientras comenzaba a trazar el plan que creía, daría fin a la maldición.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blanca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El próximo anuncio del rey Jim le había caído como anillo al dedo, era justo lo que Eiji Okumura necesitaba para poder serle de ayuda a su familia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>17 años después.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>El próximo anuncio del rey Jim le había caído como anillo al dedo, era justo lo que Eiji Okumura necesitaba para poder serle de ayuda a su familia que estaba teniendo ciertos problemas económicos además de que el padre del joven se encontraba bastante enfermo. Necesitaba a como diera lugar, ganar la recompensa que ofrecía el rey por la muerte del demonio que vivía en el bosque que rodeaba al reino de </span>
  <em>
    <span>«Banafi»</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si bien era cierto que nunca, ni por equivocación, había agarrado un arma, ahora más que nada necesitaba hacerlo, pelear y matar al dichoso demonio. El solo pensar la barbaridad que debía hacer, le causaba escalofríos y náuseas; Eiji nunca había sido de los que buscaran pelear y mucho menos matar a alguien, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban y por más que deseara no verse implicado en una situación como esa, sabía que no podía arrepentirse, además, no solo recibiría la recompensa monetaria, sino que pasaría a ser parte de la guardia real. No había honor más grande que eso, pero sobretodo, obtendría la estabilidad que tanto necesitaba la familia Okumura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eiji, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces? —le preguntó Ibe, quien era un amigo directo de la familia Okumura. Ibe era un artesano reconocido en el reino, de hecho, había sido él quien le había dado la noticia a Eiji sobre los planes del rey Jim, sin embargo, ahora se arrepentía un poco de haberlo hecho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es lo único que puedo hacer, de esa forma podré asegurarme de que mi padre tenga un buen sanador, además, terminaríamos de pagar la deuda del terreno que dejó mi abuelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por favor, Ibe-san, tú fuiste el que me dijo sobre esta oportunidad, no la voy a desperdiciar ahora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero, Eiji, tú no sabes cómo pelear, además, he escuchado que ese demonio ha matado a más personas de las que puedas imaginar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pues prefiero morir en el intento, que quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por lo menos déjame acompañarte y enseñarte algunas técnicas de pelea —Eiji volteó a ver a Ibe, incrédulo por lo que le había propuesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Sabes pelear, Ibe-san?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—N-no, pero he visto a la guardia real entrenar, incluso podría hacerte un arma, algo que no te estorbe demasiado en caso de que tengas que huir del demonio —Eiji suspiró, el plan sonaba bastante bien, pero no le daría tiempo de prepararse lo suficiente en caso de que el rey hiciera ya el anuncio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien, pero empecemos cuanto antes, quiero estar lo suficientemente preparado para cuando el momento llegue —Ibe le sonrió y enseguida se despidió para ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes en el arma mientras que Eiji trató de visualizarse combatiendo contra esa criatura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde pequeño, había escuchado que en el bosque del reino, vivía un demonio devorador de hombres, un ser horrible y despreciable que no tenía piedad alguna ni con los habitantes del reino ni con los seres que habitaban junto con él. Había tantas historias horribles sobre aquel demonio, que la mayoría de las personas vivían con miedo de ser la próxima víctima, pero Eiji debía admitir que, en lugar de causarle miedo, le daba curiosidad saber cómo era realmente el demonio y ahora, resulta que debía buscarlo para después matarlo. El señor Okumura al igual que su madre y abuela, siempre le habían enseñado a él y a su pequeña hermana, a no atentar contra la vida de los demás aun cuando no se tratara de alguien igual a ellos, pues era bien sabido por todos en el reino, que en el bosque habitaban criaturas extraordinarias, solo que en los últimos años, estas se habían mantenido alejadas, pues había sido decreto del rey Jim no volver a tener contacto con ninguno de ellos, algo realmente extraño, ya que eran los de la familia real los primeros en acudir a las criaturas del bosque por ayuda cuando algo estaba fuera de su control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De hecho, según sabía Eiji por lo que le contaba su abuela, que el demonio del que todo mundo hablaba, llevaba existiendo más de 200 años y, hasta ahora, ninguno de los reyes había mandado a matarlo. Algo raro estaba sucediendo, Eiji estaba seguro de eso, porque incluso el príncipe Griffin y el hermano menor de él, a quien nunca había visto, habían desaparecido. De acuerdo a lo que el rey Jim decía, ambos habían sido enviados a tierras lejanas para prepararlos para el trono cuando el tiempo llegara, pero, ¿por qué no enviar al príncipe Griffin desde que era un niño así como con el príncipe Aslan? Todos sabían de la existencia del más pequeño, pues el embarazo de la reina no pasó desapercibido para nadie, pero hasta ahora no lo habían visto. Además, habían pasado 5 años desde la última vez que vieron al príncipe Griffin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Como sea, lo único que debo hacer, es matarlo —la voz le tembló un poco al decir la última palabra, definitivamente, no se imaginaba a sí mismo acabando con la vida de alguien aún cuando se tratara del ser más despreciable del reino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Escuchaste, Max?! Yut Lung por fin se salió con la suya, nuestros hogares están en peligro —le dijo Shorter Wong, uno de los tantos aprendices que tenía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ese maldito, controlar al rey de esa manera… lo único que podemos hacer, son encantamientos que impidan el paso de los caballeros, colocaremos trampas también.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Podemos hacer uso de aquel hechizo! —sugirió Sing Soo-Ling esperanzado de tener la razón. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Necesitaríamos la ayuda de la reina de las hadas y del rey de las sirenas, pero pareciera ser nuestra única opción.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Déjalo, Max —se giró al instante hacia aquella voz que llevaba años escuchando y reconocería en cualquier lugar—. Si quieren matarme, que lo hagan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No voy a permitir eso, Ash! —Max se acercó él para poder encararlo, unos prominentes cuernos salían de la cabeza del joven, el rostro de piel pálida y tersa del príncipe había dejado de existir para ser reemplazado por una piel áspera y llena de vello que le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo, los colmillos sobresalían de la boca, las orejas se habían vuelto algo largas y picudas, y en las manos tenía garras en lugar de uñas. Lo único que no había sufrido cambio alguno, era el color de los ojos, seguían siendo de un increíble y hermoso verde jade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estoy cansado de esto, Max. Yo sé que has hecho todo lo que está al alcance de tu mano para mantenerme a salvo y sobre todo, para mantenerme rodeado de «amigos», pero ambos sabemos que nunca se podrá romper la maldición. ¡Solo mírame! —Max se entristeció, lo observó de pies a cabeza y suspiró.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te veo, Aslan —le dijo en voz baja— no solo yo lo hago, todos te vemos, todos los que cohabitamos en este bosque te conocemos. No voy a rendirme, sé que existe alguien allá afuera, que podrá ver los mismo que yo. Así que déjanos hacer esto, y si aún así no encuentro a nadie, entonces te aseguro que dejaré que hagas lo que quieras con tu vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Haz lo que quieras —le dijo Ash dando media vuelta para salir del escondite de Max y explorar el bosque que ya nada tenía que ofrecerle, lo conocía como a la palma de su mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué haremos, Max? —Preguntó Shorter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Contactar a los reyes, es nuestro último recurso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Atención aspirantes! Se presentarán ante el rey y su consejero, nombre, edad y por qué quieren ganar la recompensa —dijo uno de los caballeros que formaba parte de la guardia real, todos asintieron y enseguida los llevaron al salón principal donde se encontraba el rey Jim, parecía tener la mirada perdida, pero nadie le dio importancia a excepción de Eiji Okumura; él llevaba años gobernando el reino y nunca lo había notado tan distante, como si no fuera él mismo. Al lado del rey, se encontraba el consejero, una figura esbelta, de pelo largo y negro, la piel parecía como de porcelana e irradiaba una belleza única, pero fue la mirada de aquella persona la que llamó la atención de Eiji. Parecía lleno de odio, como si estuviera sufriendo, se le notaba tan… solitario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Bienvenidos y gracias por la valentía de presentarse ante el anuncio del rey! —dijo el consejero con una sonrisa un tanto macabra—. Por favor, les invito a que se presenten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji no le despegó la mirada por varios segundos, como si de esa forma fuera a descubrir lo que escondía aquella persona, pero al parecer no fue lo suficientemente precavido, pues la oscura mirada del consejero se encontró con la de él, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al instante, pero trató de mantener la calma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Siguiente! —Eiji se dio cuenta de que era su turno, caminó decidido hacia el centro del salón, hizo una reverencia y se presentó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eiji Okumura, 19 años. Quiero ganar la recompensa para ayudar a mi familia, pero sobre todo, quiero hacer esto para que el reino ya no viva con miedo —era lo que la mayoría había dicho, así que solo les copiaría un poco, pues tal pareciera que después de esas palabras, el rey les daba el visto bueno.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«Já, no sobrevivirá ni un día. Mucho mejor para mí»</span>
  </em>
  <span> pensó Yut Lung que, más que acabar con la vida del príncipe más joven, buscaba que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo peligroso que era adentrarse al bosque, de esa manera, por más que Max Lobo intentara ayudar al demonio, nunca le volverían a hacer caso, pues él junto con Griffin se habían encargado de convencer a las doncellas para que fueran al bosque a encontrarse con el próximo «amor de su vida». Eso estaba a punto de terminar, en cuanto se dieran cuenta de lo cruel que podía ser el bosque, nunca más se atreverían a acercarse. Quedaría totalmente prohibido siquiera acercarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Suerte en la batalla, hijo —le dijo el rey Jim a Eiji justo como le había dicho a todos los demás. Eiji hizo una reverencia y se formó con los que ya se habían presentado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Siguiente!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Serguéi Varishkov…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji dejó de prestar atención, ahora sí debía prepararse lo más que pudiera, tenía miedo, pero de alguna manera confiaba en que todo saliera bien. Una vez que todos se presentaron, un hombre alto de pelo negro al que le llegaba casi a los hombros, siguió con la mirada a Eiji y sonrió para sus adentros.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«¿Siempre lo supiste?»</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pensó el hombre que se había presentado como Serguéi Varishkov, aunque todas la criaturas mágicas lo conocían mejor por «Blanca». </span>
  <em>
    <span>«Parece como si lo hubieras planeado».</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Hey, espera! —el hombre se giró hacia el consejero que era quien le había hablado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Puedo ayudarle?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No eres de por aquí. ¿De dónde vienes? —Blanca sonrió, al parecer el joven brujo sabía detectar fácilmente a los forasteros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No importa de dónde vengo, simplemente soy un viajero que busca dinero para seguir viajando, me enteré de casualidad de esta recompensa y decidí participar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No mientas! Puedo detectar la magia en ti, ¿a qué has venido? —Yut Lung se notaba alterado, nunca había conocido a otro brujo y temía que el que ahora tenía frente a él se interpusiera en sus planes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh, así que te diste cuenta, joven consejero del rey —Yut Lung se molestó al instante, la personalidad del joven brujo a veces llegaba a ser demasiado explosiva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Deja de jugar y contesta mi pregunta! ¿A qué has venido? —Blanca volvió a reír logrando que los ojos de Yut Lung chispearan de lo molesto que estaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Como dije, solo estoy viajando por el mundo, pero necesito algo de dinero. No todo lo puedo conseguir con magia, así que pensé que esta sería una gran oportunidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yut Lung suspiró, examinó al hombre de pies a cabeza no una, sino varias veces para terminar de convencerse que estaba bien dejarlo participar, pero si Serguéi Varishkov poseía magia, entonces lo más probable es que lograra matar al príncipe y ese no era el objetivo principal, pero si decía algo, todos sus planes se vendrían abajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien, decidiré creer en tu palabra —le dijo finalmente; lo dejaría ir por el momento, pero planeaba tenerlo vigilado y cuando el momento llegara, si era necesario, se enfrentaría a él para que no matara al príncipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Con su permiso entonces, joven consejero —le sonrió, Yut Lung entrecerró los ojos como si buscara algún secreto en las palabras dichas por aquel hombre, pero al final trató de olvidarse de eso y mejor concentrarse en lo que debía hacer para que nadie volviera a tener deseos de adentrarse en el bosque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Partiré mañana —les dijo Eiji a su madre y abuela tratando de que no le temblara la voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hijo, no tienes que hacerlo, encontraremos una mejor forma de salir de esto y de ayudar a tu padre —Eiji le sonrió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tranquila mamá, estaré bien, te lo prometo —la tomó de las manos para poder besar el dorso de cada una, ni siquiera él creía la promesa que había hecho, pero no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ven conmigo, Eiji —le dijo de repente la abuela, él se extrañó un poco, pero le hizo caso y la siguió hasta la habitación en donde ella se quedaba—. Te daré algo que te protegerá, aunque yo sé que igual podrás defenderte de cualquier cosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Es algún tipo de reliquia? —quiso saber Eiji, ella rio por lo bajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Podría decirse que sí, lleva muchísimos años en la familia, fue hecho por el antiguo rey de las hadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué tenemos algo tan valioso? —Preguntó Eiji con auténtica curiosidad, su abuela le sonrió, le puso la pulsera de oro que llevaba algún tipo de piedra preciosa colgando en el medio y lo tomó de las manos para después darle un leve apretón. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Sabes? Nuestros ancestros a veces cargan con pasados oscuros que quizás nosotros nunca logremos comprender, pero siempre hay que tratar de entender qué los llevó a tomar todas esas decisiones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Abuela me estás espantando —le dijo Eiji con una risita nerviosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Escucha, Eiji, no te quites la pulsera. Llevo años tratando de entender por qué tenemos este objeto, pero hasta ahora no he podido entenderlo, espero que después de tu viaje, me cuentes cómo ha surgido esto —Eiji la observó como si de repente le hubieran salido cuernos, ella simplemente le sonrió. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bueno, entonces iré a preparar mis cosas y a despedirme de Ibe-san —le dijo a su abuela para después abandonar la habitación, ella soltó un suspiro y rogó a todos sus ancestros que protegieran a su nieto, porque probablemente se encontraría con más de un problema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Muy bien, entonces comencemos —dijo Jessica, la actual reina de las hadas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El hechizo que se haría, consistía en no permitir el paso a los humanos, todo ser que no tuviera nada que ver con el mundo de la magia y lo fantástico, dejaría de ver el bosque tal cual era para ser reemplazado por un espejismo. No dejarían de dar vueltas sin rumbo alguno buscando algo que jamás encontrarían, cualquier rastro de magia quedaría oculto ante los ojos de un simple humano. Ni siquiera Yut Lung podría romper el encantamiento, de esa forma mantendrían a Ash a salvo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque de igual manera, lo estaban confinando a una vida llena de soledad justo como todos los que habían nacido con la maldición. No es como si antes no hubiera sido de esa forma, pero por lo menos, llegaba a ver a las personas que de vez en cuando se acercaban al bosque. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El hechizo comenzó, Ash simplemente los observó y soltó un largo suspiro para después regresar a su habitación. Prefería quedarse dormido y tener aquel extraño sueño en el que él pasaba tiempo con un joven de pelo negro, ojos café oscuro y piel blanca. Jamás lo había visto, bueno, en realidad no conocía muchas cosas, pero le daba curiosidad saber la historia que se desarrollaba en sus sueños, siempre se detenía en el mismo punto, él y el otro joven descansando en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol para después darse cuenta de que las manos ya no eran más como las recordaba y que el joven había desaparecido. La desesperación podía sentirla en cada poro de su piel cada vez que despertaba de aquel sueño y solo una frase le rondaba por la mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>«Quiero que olvide todo de mí».</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Condenado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aslan Callenreese se despertó de inmediato incorporándose en la cama, la respiración del príncipe era agitada y el corazón le latía mucho más rápido de lo normal. Otra vez ese sueño, ya se lo sabía de memoria y siempre era el mismo final, no podía cambiar nada de lo que ahí veía y ni siquiera conocía al chico de pelo negro.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>«—Venga, Eiji, te mostraré algo increíble —le dijo el joven rubio mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¿A dónde vamos, Ash? El rey podría molestarse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—No te preocupes por mi padre, todo estará bien, vamos, sígueme —hizo lo que le dijo, siguió los pasos del príncipe con entusiasmo y dejando la preocupación atrás— te encantará este lugar, te lo aseguro —volvió a decirle al joven de pelo negro y ojos café oscuro que había llegado a su vida de repente.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>En alguna parte del camino, Ash lo tomó de la mano y no lo soltó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando llegaron al lugar que quería mostrarle. Eiji se maravilló del campo que se extendía ante sus ojos, parecía tan tranquilo y mágico al mismo tiempo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Las hadas están encargadas de cuidar de la naturaleza del bosque, pero este lugar casi nadie lo conoce, una de ellas me mostró el camino —Eiji volteó a verlo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¿Y qué fue lo que le diste a cambio? —Ash desvió la mirada al instante y las mejillas dejaron ver un leve sonrojo por parte del joven rubio. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—N-nada importante —Eiji hizo un puchero mientras lo soltaba de la mano y se alejaba un poco de él.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Mentiroso. Las hadas a veces son tramposas, lo sabes, sobre todo las hadas mujeres. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¿Estás enojado? —Eiji negó al instante mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¡Por supuesto que no! —Ash soltó una carcajada. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Está bien, como digas, pero por lo menos déjame mostrarte algo mejor —Eiji se cruzó de brazos esperando por lo que sea que Ash iba a mostrarle—. Blanca me enseñó un hechizo muy sencillo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¿Puedes hacer hechizos aunque no poseas nada de magia?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¡Claro que sí! Con un poco de ayuda… de las hadas —admitió, Eiji levantó una ceja, pero decidió no decir nada—. Solo fue un beso, nada más, te lo aseguro —el joven de pelo negro siguió sin decir nada y se encogió de hombros.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¿Qué me vas a mostrar? —Ash soltó un suspiro, más tarde arreglaría las cosas con él. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Dame tu mano —no esperó a que Eiji le hiciera caso, él se apresuró a tomarle la mano derecha dejándola con la palma hacia arriba— cierra los ojos —esta vez hizo lo que le indicó, Ash espolvoreó un poco del polvo de hadas que le fue obsequiado a cambio de un beso para después, dejar caer un líquido cristalino que había obtenido de las sirenas—. Ahora piensa en algo que te gustaría regalarle a la persona que amas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¡¿Qué?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¡No abras los ojos! —le dijo Ash de inmediato en cuanto se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Eiji—. Vamos, solo piensa en algo que creas que le gustaría a la persona que amas —Eiji suspiró derrotado y trató de pensar rápidamente en algo que podría gustarle al príncipe, porque sí, estaba enamorado de él. Nunca se lo había dicho y no pensaba hacerlo ahora, pero lo que Eiji no sabía, es que ese sencillo hechizo, no funcionaba a menos que las dos personas involucradas compartieran el mismo sentimiento. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poco a poco, en la mano de Eiji comenzó a formarse una figura de cristal muy parecido al hielo y, una vez que se materializó por completo, por fin abrió los ojos. Por supuesto, se quedó completamente sorprendido, no por el hecho de la magia, sino porque solo existía una persona en todo el reino a la que le gustaban los felinos. Eiji comenzó a sonrojarse, Ash en cambio, estaba completamente feliz.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Los felinos son libres, no le rinden cuentas a nadie y pueden hacer lo que les plazca —dijo Ash mientras tomaba la pequeña figura de cristal—. Aunque es un poco extraño que se haya hecho de esta forma, Blanca me dijo que suelen ser objetos poco duraderos por la sencillez del hechizo —Eiji ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando, se sentía completamente avergonzado, hubiera deseado que el príncipe nunca se enterara de los impuros sentimientos que albergaba en lo más profundo de su ser.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—N-no es para ti —intentaría persuadirlo, pero cuando escuchó a Ash reír, lo miró directamente a los ojos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Te diré un secreto, Eiji —el joven príncipe se acercó para susurrarle al oído cómo funcionaba el hechizo. Ambos terminaron sonrojándose más de lo normal, ¿pero a quién le importaba? Compartían un sentimiento hermoso e inexplicable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Se quedaron hasta tarde disfrutando del día y del reciente descubrimiento, la figura seguía sin deshacerse y Ash la guardó como a un tesoro, por lo menos hasta que desapareciera, pero la mejor parte de todas, fue cuando Eiji se quedó dormido a su lado bajo la sombra de un árbol.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>De repente todo se oscureció, y cuando la claridad regresó, ya no era más él. Eiji ya no estaba a su lado y se encontraba en un lugar solitario. Al ver su reflejo en uno de los cristales de una de las ventanas del lugar en el que se encontraba, comprendió por qué se encontraba en aquel lugar tan frío y oscuro. La pesadez que comenzó a sentir en el pecho lo abrumó hasta el punto de hacerlo llorar y soltar un grito que más bien, parecía más un rugido.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«Olvídame, Eiji. Quiero que olvides todo de mí”».</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aslan Callenreese se despertó de inmediato incorporándose en la cama, la respiración del príncipe era agitada y el corazón le latía mucho más rápido de lo normal. Otra vez ese sueño, ya se lo sabía de memoria y siempre era el mismo final, no podía cambiar nada de lo que ahí veía y ni siquiera conocía al chico de pelo negro. Nunca lo había visto, solo se sabía el nombre, pero al parecer era importante para él, mejor dicho, para el otro Ash que aparecía en sus sueños.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ash, ¿estás bien? Te escuché gritar —le dijo Max en cuanto llegó a la habitación del príncipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No es nada, estoy bien. Solo fue un mal sueño —le respondió, la voz le temblaba mientras lo hacía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nunca me quieres contar de qué se trata ese sueño. Han pasado dos años desde comenzaste a tenerlo —Ash no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a recostarse en la mullida cama y trató de respirar profundamente varias veces para calmarse—. Dejaré que sigas descansando, más tarde iré al </span>
  <em>
    <span>«lago Talcris»</span>
  </em>
  <span> para ver cómo va todo, si quieres…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Max —lo interrumpió— tú te has encargado de todos nosotros, ¿no? De todos los que hemos nacido así.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí… —el silencio que siguió resultó ser un poco incómodo para el mago, sabía que en algún momento la curiosidad de Ash saldría a flote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Entonces, debes saber cómo y por qué surgió la maldición. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—B-bueno, en realidad no sé mucho sobre ello. Yo seguía siendo un niño cuando el primero de ustedes apareció, fue mi padre el primer cuidador de ustedes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero aún así, sabes más que yo —Max no podía negarlo, así que simplemente suspiró y se acercó a la cama para poder sentarse en la orilla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué quieres saber?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cómo se llamaba? El primero que tuvo la maldición.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ash Callenreese, e increíblemente, tú eres muy parecido a él, es como si él hubiera vuelto a nacer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Sabes de un tal, Eiji? —Max buscó entre los recuerdos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hmm… estaba bajo el cuidado del rey, la verdad es que no sé mucho sobre aquel muchacho, solo que solía pasar mucho tiempo con el príncipe Ash antes de que pasara lo de la maldición.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por eso me llamas así? ¿Tanto me parezco a él? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Son como dos gotas de agua. Pero me sorprendió bastante saber que el rey Jim, tú padre, volvió a hacer uso del nombre. Hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba y cuando te vi, supe que no podía haber un nombre mejor para ti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, tanto que hasta cargo con una maldición —Max se mordió la lengua, quizá había hablado de más—. ¿Qué sabes de alguien llamado, Blanca? —Max se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre y pasaron varios segundos antes de que pudiera responder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Era un aprendiz de Dino Golzine, el hechicero que lanzó la maldición sobre los Callenreese, pero desde ese momento desapareció. Nadie sabe a dónde fue o si sigue vivo, pero tengo entendido que también llevaba una buena relación con el príncipe —Ash se quedó pensativo por un buen rato, sospechaba que ese tal Blanca, sabía mucho más de lo que estaba pasando, pero si nunca lo encontraba, lo cual era lo más probable, entonces ya podía ir despidiéndose de la poca esperanza que le quedaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Max! ¡Max! —escucharon de repente, ambos se pusieron alerta y esperaron a que Shorter llegara hasta donde ellos se encontraban—. ¡Es urgente, Max! ¡Alguien es inmune al hechizo! ¡Ya encontró la cabaña!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Se supone que todos son humanos! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Apresúrate! Debes verlo por tí mismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Yo también voy! —Dijo Ash de inmediato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No! Tú te quedas aquí, estarás a salvo. Vamos, Shorter —se encaminaron de inmediato hacia el </span>
  <em>
    <span>«lago Talcris»</span>
  </em>
  <span> que servía como un espejo que dejaba ver lo que sea que la persona deseara. Ash los vio alejarse, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, quizá la hora de su muerte estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji observó con detenimiento la cabaña que se encontraba ante él, caminó despacio con cuchillo en mano por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar y decidió observar primero los alrededores. Todo estaba en calma, no parecía que alguien estuviera dentro de la cabaña, así que se aventuró en el interior para ver si podía conseguir alguna pista de dónde encontrar al demonio. La puerta rechinó alertando a algunas aves que de inmediato emprendieron el vuelo espantadas; el olor a humedad invadió las fosas nasales de Eiji quien arrugó la nariz al instante. Aún era de día, así que podía ver perfectamente el interior de la cabaña que a la vista, parecía vacía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji dejó de lado todo lo que llevaba consigo y comenzó a explorar más a fondo el lugar. Revisó cada rincón con detenimiento, pero no encontró absolutamente nada y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, un destello le llamó la atención. Se acercó con cautela a la ventana, a simple vista no se podía ver nada, pero Eiji, entornando los ojos y con ayuda del cuchillo que llevaba, quitó con sumo cuidado uno de los cristales para encontrarse una pequeña figura en forma de felino, parecía un jaguar. La limpió con ayuda de un pañuelo y la observó con total detenimiento. Era una figura hermosa y elegante. Se preguntó si eso le pertenecía al demonio y al final sonrió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Incluso tú tienes cosas valiosas —susurró para después guardar la pequeña figura, si lo encontraba, se la regresaría, aunque eso significaba, que no podría hacerle daño—. Simplemente regresaré y diré que nunca lo encontré.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomó sus cosas, salió de la cabaña y nuevamente emprendió el viaje en busca del temible demonio, aunque por lo que había encontrado, dudaba mucho que en realidad fuera de esa forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No puedo creerlo. Debemos detenerlo antes de que siga avanzando y encuentre a Ash, no podemos permitir que le hagan daño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo me encargaré de él —dijo Sing de inmediato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ni hablar, aún sigues aprendiendo. Iré yo, Max —dijo Shorter completamente decidido. Ash era su amigo, no dejaría que nadie lo lastimara incluso si eso significaba dar la vida por él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te lo encargo, Shorter, no dejes que se acerque —el mencionado salió de inmediato en busca del joven para enfrentarlo, pero no contaba con el hecho de que Eiji, ni siquiera se atrevería a atentar contra él—. Sing, ve con Ash, mantenlo vigilado. Iré con la reina de las hadas para comentarle sobre esto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Entendido —respondió el chico y se apresuró a llegar con Ash que se encontraba dando vueltas sin rumbo alguno, como si de un león enjaulado se tratase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué haces aquí, Sing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nada importante, solo vengo a ver cómo estás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Tú cómo crees? Todo el día encerrado, sin nadie con quien platicar, viendo la mismas cosas de siempre, ya estoy harto de esto, incluso comienzo a desear que lleguen para matarme y acabar con este martirio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No digas eso, Ash. Nadie de aquí ha perdido aún la esperanza, ¿sabes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y tú qué vas a saber, Sing? ¡Han pasado más de 200 años y nadie ha podido romper la maldición! Mis ancestros sí que debieron estar locos para seguir esperando como si nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sing no supo qué decir, se quedó estático por un buen rato para después dejarse caer sobre las escaleras y vigilar a Ash como le habían mandado, pero no contaba con que el joven príncipe se acercara para sentarse al lado de él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Lo viste? A la persona que entró en la cabaña.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Más o menos —le respondió Sing con poco entusiasmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cómo es?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿De qué te serviría saber?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Solo dímelo! —Sing soltó un suspiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Se ve joven, de pelo negro y piel blanca —por alguna razón, el corazón de Ash se alteró.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Crees que llegue hasta aquí? —Sing volteó a verlo, ladeó un poco la cabeza y le sonrió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No te preocupes, Shorter lo detendrá —Ash suspiró, no era la respuesta que quería escuchar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bien, como sea, creo que prefiero dormir en lugar de seguir sintiéndome encerrado. Si quieres puedes hacer lo mismo —le dijo a Sing mientras él se acomodaba en la cama y se cubría con la manta, aunque en realidad no eran tan necesario por todo el vello que le cubría el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que su guardián cayera dormido. Una vez cumplido el objetivo, salió de la cama con todo el sigilo posible para después aventurarse en el bosque. Necesitaba ver a ese joven, tenía una extraña corazonada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Pero qué dices, Jessica!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ya me escuchaste, Max. Tienes completamente prohibido tocar a ese muchacho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero, ¡¿por qué?! —La reina de las hadas se giró a verlo causándole la sensación de pánico. Cuando la reina de las hadas se molestaba, era cuestión de vida o muerte escapar cuanto antes de ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Viste lo que hay en su muñeca?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, claro. Solo es una pulsera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No solo es una pulsera, Max. Esa pulsera fue hecha por el anterior rey de las hadas, su portador está exento de cualquier tipo de peligro, incluso de la magia negra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y por qué este chico trae esa pulsera? ¿Hay algo que no sepa? —Jessica soltó un suspiro para después invitar a Max a que tomara asiento sobre un hongo sofá—. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste la historia sobre una criatura mágica que se enamoró de una humana y que al final tuvieron un hijo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Creí que solo eran rumores —Jessica negó con la cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—El rey Henry, mi antecesor, fue esa criatura mágica. Ella se llamaba Mizuki Okumura, tan hermosa como lo indicaba su nombre según me dijo el rey antes de cederme el reino. Se enamoró perdidamente de ella, y Mizuki también de él. Se conocieron por casualidad mientras ella se bañaba en el río, pero como bien sabes, nosotros los seres mágicos tenemos prohibido estar con los humanos. A pesar de eso, el amor entre ellos floreció. Tuvieron un hijo, lamentablemente ella murió después de que él naciera y el rey buscó la mejor manera de mantener a salvo a su hijo, si hubiera llegado con él al reino de las hadas, lo habrían matado inmediatamente, así que acudió al rey de los humanos que gobernaba en ese entonces. El niño conservó el apellido de su madre, pero fue el rey quien le dio el nombre de Eiji. Se aseguró de confeccionarle algo que lo protegiera de cualquier daño ya que él no podría estar nunca con él, así que le hizo esa pulsera, pero jamás imaginé que podría llegar a verla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Me estás diciendo que este niño es descendiente de las hadas? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ay, Max! ¿Tú qué crees? ¡Por algo tiene la pulsera! ¡Y también por eso es capaz de ver el bosque tal cual es! El hechizo no le afecta en nada, la sangre de las hadas es eterna, y a pesar de los años que han pasado este joven sigue siendo de nuestro linaje. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y por qué…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No lo sabe? ¡Te lo acabo de decir! Era preferible mantener el secreto a que acabaran con la vida del hijo del rey. Incluso Henry me lo dijo, llegó a un trato con los antiguos reyes, con tal de que le conservaran la vida a su hijo, él jamás se enteraría de sus verdaderos orígenes y así se ha mantenido hasta la fecha. No pueden hacerle daño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero Jessica, él está aquí para matar a Ash —ella suspiró, la mirada se le entristeció al ver al mago sufrir por lo que pudiera pasarle al príncipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo lamento, Max. Pero atentar contra su vida, sería romper el trato. Con el apoyo de las hadas no cuentes, no esta vez —Max asintió, se despidió de Jessica y decidió regresar cuanto antes con Ash, pero en cuanto entró a la casa y vio a Sing durmiendo para después encontrar la cama del príncipe vacía, el miedo lo invadió al instante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Sing, despierta! —el joven abrió los ojos de inmediato—. ¿Y Ash?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Está… —se quedó a media frase al notar que el príncipe se había escapado—. ¡Maldición!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Vamos, tenemos que encontrarlo cuanto antes —Sing siguió a Max con paso decidido, y mientras el mayor hacía un conjuro para localizar a Ash, Sing se reprendió mentalmente por haberse descuidado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ash caminaba apresuradamente entre los árboles buscando al joven desconocido, pronto se haría de noche y era cuando los lobos aprovechaban para cazar, no quería encontrarse con ellos a pesar de que eran unas criaturas bastante dóciles durante el día. La cabaña ya la había revisado y los alrededores, pero no había ni un solo rastro de él; si Shorter lo había encontrado y se lo había llevado, probablemente ya estaría en casa de Max, pero ese sería el último lugar que planeaba revisar, porque también estaba la posibilidad de que el joven hubiera escapado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buscó sin descanso hasta que cayó la noche, solo algunas partes del bosque estaban iluminadas con ayuda de las hadas, pues se mantenían en constante vigilia por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Ash se estaba desesperando, probablemente no era momento de que se encontrara con aquel chico, pero en cuanto escuchó el aullido de lobo, probablemente del alfa de la manada, no lo pensó dos veces. Cuando un lobo aullaba, es porque había encontrado algo y llamaba a los demás para que lo ayudaran, Ash había aprendido tantas cosas en los años que llevaba viviendo en el bosque, nada podía tomarlo con la guardia baja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, llegó hasta el lugar exacto, el pelaje blanco de los lobos estaba erizado y los gruñidos podían escucharse en sincronía, pero por alguna razón no estaban atacando a nadie. Ash intentó moverse en silencio, sin embargo, la agudeza de audición de los lobos era realmente extraordinaria, se giraron de inmediato hacia él y ahora lo estaban acechando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji, que se encontraba en el suelo hecho bolita y lleno de miedo, abrió los ojos lentamente solo para darse cuenta de que los lobos se estaban alejando para cazar a una nueva presa. La primera reacción de él fue huir, pero no quería dejar a quien sea que lo había ayudado a lidiar solo con los lobos. Fueron segundos de vital importancia, porque el alfa no tardó en lanzarse hacia Ash, la primer mordida fue en el brazo dejando salir un alarido de dolor y en menos de un segundo, ya tenía a los demás lobos sobre él, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues Eiji también se lanzó hacia ellos con una gruesa rama en mano para ahuyentarlos de inmediato. No les quería hacer daño, era normal que quisieran alimentarse, después de todo eran seres vivos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Déjenlo! ¡Aléjense! —les gritaba a cada uno de ellos, y una vez que llegó hasta donde se encontraba la otra persona, sin dudarlo lo abrazó para protegerlo. Los lobos dejaron de atacar, el alfa soltó un aullido y enseguida se alejaron de ellos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía miedo de comprobar que los lobos siguieran acechandolos, pero al sentir un leve golpe en el hombro, abrió los ojos de inmediato. Pudo notar sangre entre la hierba y en sus manos, pero en cuanto volteó a ver a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, se congeló al instante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ei... ji… —le dijo el demonio antes de quedar inconsciente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Cómo que lo dejaste ir?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No tuve opción, Max. Ni siquiera respondió ante todos mis intentos de ataque, el chico se ve bastante pacífico, no podría matar ni a una mosca. Le temblaban las manos mientras sostenía el cuchillo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bien, como sea. Debemos encontrar a Ash cuanto antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Max! Me dijeron las hadas que los lobos atacaron a alguien, no saben muy bien de quién se trata, pero quizá Ash pueda estar involucrado —Max sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, nunca había tenido tantas emociones en un solo día.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo localizaré de inmediato —les dijo a los otros mientras comenzaba a conjurar un hechizo de búsqueda. De la nada, humo blanco apareció ante ellos para después dejar ver a un Ash herido e inconsciente tumbado en lo que parecía ser la cabaña. Solo necesitaba eso para encontrarlo, así que Max esparció el humo de inmediato para ponerse en marcha con Shorter y Sing pisándole los talones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji se había encargado de encender la chimenea, antes cuando había revisado la cabaña, logró encontrar algunos cuencos que le servirían en ese momento, pero antes debía conseguir agua. Sin dudarlo, utilizó la poca que le quedaba para ponerla a calentar; fueron pocos minutos los que tuvo que esperar y enseguida rasgó una parte de su camisa de manta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aguanta un poco más, buscaré ayuda después de esto —le dijo al demonio antes de meter la tela en el agua caliente y pasarla después por las heridas que habían dejado los lobos. Ash se removió ante el toque de Eiji despertando al instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Eso duele! ¡Maldición! —Eiji alejó las manos al instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento —dijo por inercia. Ash volteó a verlo de inmediato. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los café oscuro de Eiji y por instinto, Ash levantó lo que se suponía era su mano para poder acariciar al joven de pelo negro, pero este se alejó de inmediato. Aunque no quería creer en lo que se decía del demonio, la duda de si le haría daño persistía en la mente de Eiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Disculpa —dijo Ash con tristeza por el rechazo inmediato. Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato antes de que Eiji volviera a envalentonarse para limpiar las heridas del demonio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Seguiré limpiando tus heridas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No tienes que hacerlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí tengo que, me ayudaste con los lobos —sin dar oportunidad a que el otro contestara, se apresuró a mojar nuevamente el pedazo de tela para enseguida colocarla en las heridas del demonio que soltó un gruñido al instante—. Lo siento, solo aguanta un poco más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Eso duele!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Lo siento!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Deja de disculparte! Rayos… ¿qué pasa contigo? —Eiji tragó saliva, volvió a sumergir la tela, le quitó el exceso de agua y esta vez la colocó con sumo cuidado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Gracias por haberme ayudado —Ash lo observó un momento, no parecía una mala persona, sin mencionar que se parecía bastante al chico que aparecía en sus sueños, o recuerdos, ya no sabía lo que eran, pero en caso de que fueran recuerdos, eran unos que no le pertenecían a él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué hace alguien como tú rondando el bosque a estas horas? —por supuesto que no le iba a decir que sabía sobre el anuncio del rey, esperaría a que el chico se sincerara con él, aunque seguramente no sería nada sencillo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Busco al demonio del bosque para matarlo —Ash se quedó sin habla ante la sinceridad del joven—. Eres tú, ¿cierto? —Los ojos de ambos se encontraron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Así es —Eiji bajó la mirada, tragó saliva y nuevamente tomó el paño para seguir limpiando las heridas, pero Ash lo detuvo al instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No vas a matarme? Puedes hacer eso en lugar de seguir curando mis heridas —Eiji negó al instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso —la sinceridad de Eiji era agobiante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Porque me has salvado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y si no lo hubiera hecho? ¿Me matarías? —Eiji volvió a negar con la cabeza, Ash suspiró confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No lo sé. No me parece que seas un demonio malo, a pesar de que luces como uno —le dijo con una leve sonrisa. Ash se le quedó viendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Otros me habrían matado sin dudarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo sé, pero yo no soy los otros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? —Eiji no respondió al instante, no sabía por qué, pero quería sincerarse con aquella criatura y cuando estaba a punto de responderle, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió al instante, tres personas se hicieron presentes dejando a Eiji con la palabra en la boca y completamente sorprendido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Aléjate de él de inmediato! —Eiji hizo lo que le pidieron sin dudarlo, no quería más problemas, así que tomó una distancia considerable del demonio mientras elevaba un poco las manos para que los otros vieran que iba totalmente desarmado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Vamos, Ash, te curaremos las heridas —Eiji reaccionó ante aquel nombre, en algún momento llegó a escuchar al rey llamar así al hijo más pequeño de la familia real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tú, igual vendrás con nosotros —le dijo Max a Eiji, él simplemente asintió, ni siquiera se molestó en tomar sus cosas, solo siguió el paso de los demás.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«Genial, creo que ahora seré un prisionero»</span>
  </em>
  <span> pensó Eiji derrotado tanto física como mentalmente. Jamás hubiera esperado que las cosas resultaran de esa forma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Otoño</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tres semanas habían pasado desde el encuentro de Ash y Eiji, los días avanzaban con tanta normalidad, que parecía mentira que hubiera sucedido el ataque de los lobos o la llegada de Eiji, por supuesto que Max lo mantenía encerrado en una de las habitaciones bajo un encantamiento, cosa que a Ash no le agradaba mucho pues él sabía de primera mano lo que se sentía estar encerrado, pero según Max era para mantenerlo en vigilancia.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El otoño ya había llegado y las hojas habían comenzado a caer lentamente de los árboles, el viento también soplaba con más fuerza y hacía cada vez más frío, era la temporada perfecta para salir a disfrutar de un poco de viento y aventarse sobre las hojas, decía Sing. Shorter en cambio, decía que era la temporada perfecta para practicar hechizos con el viento. Eiji siempre los veía desde la ventana con una sonrisa y anhelando bajar para disfrutar un poco, pero no quería que le tuvieran miedo. A pesar de haberles dicho por qué se encontraba ahí, el hombre mayor seguía sin confiar en él, y por supuesto que lo entendía. Suspiró y simplemente se recargó en la ventana para seguir observando a Shorter y Sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Te gustaría salir? —se giró de inmediato hacia quien le había hablado para encontrarse al instante con el hermoso color verde de los ojos de Ash. Aún no sabía nada de él, no sabía que se trataba del príncipe ni que tenía una maldición, pero la verdad es que no le importaba realmente saber todo eso cuando se había portado tan bien con él. Ash siempre era quien lo iba a visitar, a veces platicaban de cualquier tema que se les ocurriera hasta altas horas de la noche, al final Max siempre regañaba a Ash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me gustaría, pero lo tengo prohibido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Puedo hablar con Max para que te deje salir un rato —Eiji sonrió, no entendía por qué el rey Jim había mandado matar al demonio cuando este no hacía nada malo y se alimentaba como una persona normal, incluso llegó a pensar que el rey se había equivocado y en lugar del demonio, eran los lobos a quienes debían cazar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No me gustaría meterte en problemas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo —le dijo Ash con lo que suponía Eiji, era una sonrisa, solo que los colmillos lo hacían parecer como si lo fuera a atacar, el joven de pelo negro soltó una risita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué pasa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nada, solo pensaba que verte sonreír es algo nuevo para mí —Ash frunció el ceño, pero debido a la forma de su rostro, resultó ser una expresión graciosa, Eiji trató de aguantar la risa, pero al final le fue imposible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Olvida lo que dije, le diré a Max que te mantenga siempre aquí —Eiji no dejó de reír hasta que Ash se alejó completamente molesto encontrándose con el mago en el camino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —le preguntó Max.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nada —le respondió el príncipe antes de seguir su camino. Max se extrañó por la expresión de Ash, por lo regular siempre estaba relajado con un rostro inexpresivo, eso era algo nuevo para él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Le hiciste algo? —preguntó Max cuando estuvo cerca de la habitación donde se encontraba Eiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No realmente, solo le dije que verlo sonreír era un poco gracioso. Creo que se molestó por eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Ash sonriendo? Sí, claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo digo en serio, al menos que haya sido mi imaginación, pero estoy seguro de lo que vi —Max no dijo nada, de verdad era extraño que Ash llegara a sonreír. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oye, ¿cuántos eran los que se presentaron para recibir la recompensa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hmm, no sé, unos veinte, quizá. Pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, dudo mucho siquiera que lleguen a acercarse a este lugar —Max no pudo estar más de acuerdo con eso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Hey, Max! Quiero hablar contigo —le habló Ash desde la entrada principal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó en cuanto estuvo al lado del joven príncipe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Podrías dejarlo salir un momento? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Vamos, solo será un momento, yo lo vigilaré. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, Ash. No sabemos lo que pueda hacer —Ash resopló molesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Créeme Max, si en verdad quisiera matarme, lo hubiera hecho aquella noche. Es más, habría dejado que los lobos me comieran. Confía en mí, ¿sí? —Max suspiró derrotado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bien, vamos, tú me ayudarás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, estoy enojado con él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Vamos Ash, deja de actuar como niño y sígueme —le dijo Max y al instante comprobó, que Eiji tenía cierto poder sobre las emociones del príncipe—. Eiji, te dejaré salir por un momento, pero a cambio debes darme tu pulsera —le dijo Max en cuanto llegaron a la habitación, el instinto del joven fue cubrirse la muñeca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mi abuela me dijo que nunca me la quitara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No te preocupes, no te pasará nada —le dijo Max, no había ningún daño en decirle una mentira piadosa, solo se aprovecharía un poco de la situación ya que Eiji no sabía lo que significaba esa pulsera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Vamos Eiji, todo estará bien —le dijo Ash mirándolo a los ojos. Eiji asintió, se quitó la pulsera y la puso cerca de la puerta para que Max la tomara, si él intentaba dársela, el encantamiento le haría daño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Excelente, entonces, quitaré el hechizo —anunció Max, no tardó ni un minuto en hacer que el encantamiento desapareciera. Max tomó al instante la pulsera guardandola en un lugar seguro—. Ya puedes salir —Eiji dudó por un momento antes de aventurarse fuera de la habitación, pero se le formó una gran sonrisa en cuanto salió. El pecho de Ash se sintió cálido, el corazón se le alteró y el estómago se le revolvió de una forma que nunca había experimentado. El otoño había comenzado bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Invierno</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sing y Eiji se aventaban bolas de nieve mientras eran observados por Shorter y el príncipe que trataba de sonreír de tal manera que no espantara a los demás, o en dado caso, que no les causara risa. Los ojos verdes siguieron de cerca las acciones del joven de pelo negro que tenía las mejillas y la nariz completamente rojas, pero a pesar del frío que hacía, se le notaba completamente feliz y Ash, compartía el mismo sentimiento. Habían sido largas semanas que en realidad se habían sentido como días en compañía de Eiji, y eso no solo afectaba al príncipe sino a todos los demás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A principios de invierno, Max había deshecho el hechizo por completo dejando salir a Eiji cada vez que quisiera, todos se habían encariñado tanto con él que ahora lo consideraban un miembro más de aquella extraña familia que se había ido formando con el tiempo, aún así, Eiji siempre se aseguraba de no alejarse demasiado para que los demás no dudaran de él, porque tenía que admitir que le daba curiosidad saber qué podía encontrar en el bosque. Solo conocía los alrededores, nunca había explorado más allá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Chicos, les preparé chocolate caliente! —anunció Max, Sing y Eiji dejaron de jugar para acercarse a los otros. Entraron en la casa sintiendo cómo el calor les regresaba al cuerpo lentamente y soltando un suspiro de alivio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Venga, Eiji, necesitas recuperar el color —le dijo Ash mientras extendía una manta y lo cubría con ella para después poner la frente contra la de él y sentir la temperatura—. Tienes el rostro congelado —le dijo mientras se separaba para poder verlo a los ojos, pero de un momento a otro Eiji se había sonrojado hasta las orejas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ja, ja, yo no creo que lo siga teniendo congelado —dijo Shorter con cierta burla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—E-estoy bien, solo me pondré cerca de la chimenea —le dijo antes de alejarse casi corriendo de él. Ash sintió también que se le calentaba el rostro más de lo normal, pero por suerte, si es que podía llamarla así, nadie lo notaría. O eso fue lo que pensó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ash, acompáñame un momento —le dijo Max, el príncipe le siguió el paso dejando a los otros tres solos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué sucede?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Quiero que seas sincero conmigo. ¿Qué sientes por Eiji? —Ash no respondió al instante, Max temía por la respuesta, porque quizá Eiji no compartiera los mismos sentimientos del príncipe, pero la esperanza seguía ahí, intacta, creciendo día con día cada vez que veía a esos dos pasar tiempo juntos. Pero Eiji aún tenía responsabilidades con su familia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es mi amigo, solo eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Estás seguro? He pensado en mandarlo de vuelta a casa, ¿recuerdas lo que nos contó de su familia? —Ash agachó la mirada, no imaginó que se tornaría de esa manera la conversación—. Pensé en una coartada para que nadie sospeche de él cuando lo vean llegar…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo mantendremos un tiempo más —dijo Ash de repente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero, Ash, entre más tiempo pase más sospecharán.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Se me ocurrirá algo, pero por el momento no podemos dejarlo ir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No podemos? ¿O no puedes? —el príncipe tragó saliva, no respondió absolutamente nada, dejándole claro a Max, cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos—. Regresemos, se preguntarán por nosotros —Ash le siguió el paso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Extrañas a tu familia, Eiji? —escucharon que le preguntaba Shorter, Ash se quedó estático esperando escuchar la respuesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mentiría si dijera que no, pero lo más seguro es que ya me hayan dado por muerto. Quien más me preocupa es mi padre, estaba muy enfermo antes de que viniera aquí. Por eso necesitaba el dinero, quería conseguirle un sanador que pudiera atenderlo, pero volver ahora sería meterlos en más problemas, no quiero eso. Además, Ash es mi amigo, no sé por qué es así y no entiendo muchas cosas, pero no quiero dejarlo solo —el mencionado se conmovió ante las palabras de Eiji, aunque también un molesto sentimiento se instaló en el pecho de Ash al repetir la palabra </span>
  <em>
    <span>«amigo»</span>
  </em>
  <span> en su mente. Había algo que no encajaba del todo, pero suponía que por el momento estaba bien seguir de esa manera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ash se despertó de repente con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole estruendosamente, de nuevo aquel sueño. Hacía tiempo que no lo tenía, casi hasta se había olvidado de él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ash, ¿estás bien? —Eiji fue el primero en llegar a la habitación; sin esperar a que le respondiera, se acercó a él para poder abrazarlo—. Tranquilo, solo fue un mal sueño —le dijo Eiji mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo. Ash comenzó a respirar con más normalidad hasta que por fin se calmó. Permanecieron abrazados por un largo rato hasta que Eiji decidió deshacer el abrazo—. ¿Quieres hablar? —Ash negó con la cabeza, no sabía si estaba bien contarle a Eiji sobre eso cuando él tampoco entendía varias cosas—. Está bien, no te preocupes —le dijo antes de levantarse de la cama, pero Ash lo detuvo al instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Quédate! —le dijo sin pensarlo, Eiji tragó saliva y volteó hacia otro lado para que Ash no notara el sonrojo en las mejillas—. Ah, no te obligaré, si no quieres…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, está bien. Además, el invierno en el bosque es bastante frío —una excusa sencilla y mal elaborada, pero ninguno se atrevería a decir lo contrario. Eiji se recostó al lado de Ash, espalda con espalda, las mantas cubriéndolos casi hasta la barbilla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué pasa? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Somos amigos, ¿no? —silencio, la angustia se apoderó de Ash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Así es —le respondió finalmente con seriedad, como si le molestara que le hubiera preguntado eso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Está bien que quiera abrazarte aún siendo amigos? —Eiji no respondió, el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Tienes frío? —no se le ocurrió nada mejor, Ash trató de no reír. No sabía si Eiji era demasiado inocente, o no quería hablar sobre eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Supongo… entonces, ¿me dejas abrazarte?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Claro —le respondió. Ash se dio la vuelta, se acomodó y envolvió a Eiji entre los brazos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Te doy miedo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Para nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y por qué tu corazón late tan rápido?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eso… no es nada —Ash soltó una risita, su respiración le hizo cosquillas a Eiji en el cuello, se estremeció al instante, pero trato de que el otro no se diera cuenta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Buenas noches, Eiji —le dijo antes de abrazarlo más contra él, el joven de pelo negro quiso responder, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca y en cuanto se aseguró de que Ash estuviera completamente dormido, se dio la vuelta poco a poco para poder verlo a la cara. Eiji comenzaba a sospechar, que aquello no se trataba de una condición normal, debía haber algo más para que Ash fuera de esa forma, podía darse cuenta con solo verlo a los ojos, así que haría hasta lo imposible por averiguar lo que se ocultaba detrás del demonio.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«No eres un demonio, Ash»</span>
  </em>
  <span> pensó Eiji mientras cerraba los ojos para quedarse dormido. </span>
  <em>
    <span>«Eres un ángel condenado a pagar algo que no mereces».</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hechizo de Amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...la promesa de más de 200 años hizo eco en la mente del brujo, más al darse cuenta del gran parecido que había entre aquellos que fueron los primeros en sufrir de aquella maldición.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He aquí el último capítulo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧<br/>Espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo. ^^</p><p>P. D. Disculpen si llegan a encontrar algún dedazo jaja</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Primavera</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo estaba saliendo mal, todos los que se habían presentado para la recompensa habían regresado derrotados varias semanas atrás excepto uno. Incluso Blanca que era un brujo como él, regresó para reportarle la mala noticia de no haber encontrado al demonio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Dónde estás, Eiji Okumura? —dijo Yut-Lung por lo bajo mientras analizaba la situación. Le había exigido a Blanca que le contara todo lo que había visto y él le había informado sobre el hechizo del bosque—. No debería ser capaz de ver absolutamente nada —susurró Yut-Lung— entonces, ¿por qué no has regresado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Quizás le pasó algo —se giró hacia Blanca que era quien le había hablado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Cómo entraste?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Soy un brujo, y al igual que tú, aprendí varias cosas de Dino Golzine —Yut-Lung se mantuvo en silencio, quería aparentar que aquella declaración no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero si Blanca había sido capaz de burlar el hechizo de protección que le había puesto al castillo, significaba que era mucho más poderoso que él—. No hay necesidad de tener miedo, no te haré nada, te lo aseguro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Venía a reportar sobre algo que escuché de las ninfas del bosque —Yut-Lung se mostró lo suficientemente interesado como para hacer que el brujo sonriera satisfecho por haberse salido con la suya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te escucho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero igual me gustaría obtener algo a cambio —la duda combinada con el temor se asomó por la mirada del más joven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué es lo que deseas, Blanca? Dependiendo de tu respuesta tomaré mi decisión.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me gustaría saber, cuáles son tus razones para impedir que la maldición se rompa. Tengo entendido que en varias ocasiones has intervenido para evitar que alguien se enamore de los príncipes o que los príncipes se enamoren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si te lo digo, ¿me dirás todo lo que sepas de lo que está sucediendo en el bosque?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tienes mi palabra, incluso estoy dispuesto a decirte un secreto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Acepto —Blanca sonrió, esperaba que todo saliera bien después de eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Esto te encantará, Eiji, te lo aseguro —le dijo Shorter al joven mientras lo guiaba hacia un campo lleno de flores, lo llevaba con los ojos vendados porque Ash, quien en realidad había planeado eso, quería que fuera una grata sorpresa para Eiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Habían pasado siete meses desde el incidente con los lobos, Eiji prácticamente ya se había acostumbrado a la vida del bosque y sobre todo, a la compañía de Ash. Los momentos que pasaban juntos resultaban ser excepcionales, pues el príncipe siempre tenía algo nuevo que mostrarle y esa no sería la excepción. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, la cercanía entre ambos se iba haciendo cada vez más estrecha hasta el punto en que ninguno de los dos podría soportar separarse del otro; compartían un sentimiento inexplicable al cual no podían darle nombre, hacerlo sería como limitar el sentir de cada uno. Por supuesto que ninguno de los dos se había dicho nada hasta ahora, ellos seguían creyendo en la amistad que todos decían que tenían, no había necesidad de decir lo contrario. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó Eiji, habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que salieron de la casa y debía admitir que estaba emocionado por lo que sea que iban a mostrarle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, pero espera solo unos segundos más —le dijo Shorter quien se alejó para dejar que Ash fuera quien lo descubriera de los ojos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ya puedes abrir los ojos —le dijo susurrándole cerca del oído, Eiji se estremeció no solo por haber escuchado la voz de Ash cerca de él, sino por el aliento que le rozó el cuello. Poco a poco, Eiji abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un campo lleno de flores, había de todos los colores, incluso algunos que jamás había visto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Increíble! —La emoción de Eiji podía sentirse en cada poro de su piel, contagiando no solo a Shorter sino también a Ash, más a él que es con quien tenía una conexión única e inexplicable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—En primavera, las hadas del campo se encargan de cuidar de todas ellas, se aseguran de que no les falte nunca agua o los rayos del sol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Vaya, es magnífico —dijo Eiji que comenzó a caminar entre las flores, Ash lo siguió de cerca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Sabes? Las hadas tienen varias formas de conseguir el polvo de hadas, por ejemplo, ahora que estamos en primavera, lo obtienen del polen de las flores; en verano, con ayuda de varios artefactos que ellas mismas fabrican lo obtienen de la lluvia; en otoño, procesan las hojas secas que caen de los árboles para obtenerlo, y en invierno…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿De la nieve? —Ash sonrió, ahora era más sencillo para Eiji identificar las sonrisas del joven príncipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Así es, por eso es que el polvo puede llegar a cambiar de color —Eiji sonrió completamente emocionado, incluso los ojos le brillaban por aquel descubrimiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Las hadas deben ser bastante buenas en lo que hacen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí… aunque a veces son algo tramposas, no te ayudan si no les das algo a cambio —Eiji soltó una risita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eso suena a algo que haría Shorter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Oye, puedo escucharte! —los tres comenzaron a reír, era una escena que no se veía todos los días, así que siempre trataban de atesorar los momentos como esos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Sí?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Te gustaría volver con tu familia? —preguntó Ash con cierto temor, hacía ya varios días que lo notaba cabizbajo e incluso lo había escuchado hablar con Max para pedirle que averiguara sobre su familia. Le encantaba estar con Eiji, adoraba cada momento con él, pero comenzaba a odiar verlo preocupado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Quieres que me vaya?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, no es eso. Es que, te he notado algo decaído, es todo —Eiji suspiró, volvió a caminar entre las flores con Ash siguiéndolo de cerca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No voy a negar que me gustaría poder verlos aunque solo fuera un momento, pero no quiero irme de aquí, aún hay muchas cosas que me gustaría conocer y sobre todo, no quiero dejarte solo, Ash —el mencionado tragó saliva ante la declaración de Eiji— somos amigos, ¿no? —el joven príncipe soltó un suspiro, en verdad le molestaba escuchar aquella palabra, </span>
  <em>
    <span>«amigos»</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tienes razón, pero de cualquier manera, podríamos buscar una forma de que puedas verlos —Eiji se giró para verlo y poder sonreírle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Gracias, Ash. Lo que han hecho hasta ahora ha sido de mucha ayuda —le dijo Eiji refiriéndose a la medicina que preparaba Max para su padre para después hacerla llegar de algún modo a la familia Okumura, además del dinero que Shorter y Sing le prestaban por los trabajos que llegaban a realizar a escondidas en el reino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —un leve sonrojo se asomó por la mejillas de Eiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo sé, y tú sabes que yo haría lo mismo —los ojos verdes del príncipe se iluminaron de la emoción, el corazón le dio un vuelco y el estómago se le revolvió por todas las emociones que lo invadieron en ese instante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hace tiempo me preguntaste quién era realmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, y me dijiste que no podías decirme por seguridad, pero ¿por qué lo mencionas ahora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mi nombre real es Aslan Jade Callenreese, mi familia carga con una maldición de más de 200 años, quien nazca con esta marca está destinado a convertirse en un demonio —le dijo rápidamente mientras trataba de mostrarle la marca que tenía en el dorso de la mano, casi no podía verse por todo el vello que lo cubría, pero de alguna forma Eiji pudo distinguirla—. Nadie ha podido romper la maldición, ni siquiera sé todo sobre ella, sobre cómo y por qué surgió. Lo único que he podido averiguar es que el primero que la tuvo se llamaba Ash Callenreese y que yo soy muy parecido a él. También ya te conocía desde antes… bueno, no a ti, más bien creo que a uno de tus ancestros y tienes el mismo nombre que él. Físicamente también se parecen, pero si me pidieran diferenciarlos, podría mencionar varias cosas en las que eres diferente a él —Eiji lo veía completamente sorprendido, sus pensamientos iban de un lado a otro tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué te mandaría a matar tu padre? —fue lo primero que preguntó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Al parecer está siendo controlado por un brujo que fue aprendiz de Dino Golzine, fue el hombre que lanzó la maldición sobre mi familia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Entonces, ¡tu hermano y tu madre también deben estar en peligro! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Max dice que los tiene encerrados. ¿Recuerdas el encantamiento que utilizó para que no pudieras salir? Es parecido, un poco más poderoso que el de Max. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Debemos ayudarlos, Ash! ¡No pueden continuar así! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Eiji! No es tan sencillo —trató de tranquilizarlo—. No puedo acercarme al reino como si nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Yo lo haré!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No! —Eiji se estremeció ante el tono de voz de Ash, era la primera vez que le gritaba de esa forma—. Lo siento, no quise gritarte, pero no voy a dejar que te expongas a algo desconocido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si voy con Max o con Shorter…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, Eiji. En verdad lo siento, pero no voy a arriesgar tu vida —estaba a punto de protestar, pero una simple mirada por parte del príncipe fue más que suficiente. Entendió lo que le preocupaba, y probablemente si él estuviera en su lugar, también le prohibiría ir al reino a enfrentarse a Yut-Lung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien —dijo Eiji finalmente, el silencio que siguió resultó ser un poco incómodo antes de que al joven de pelo negro se le ocurriera volver a hablar—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, hay algo que debo darte —Ash se extrañó—. Lo encontré en la cabaña el mismo día que fuimos acorralados por los lobos. Supuse que era tuyo, pero con lo que me has dicho, probablemente le pertenezca a alguien más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La pequeña figura en forma de felino quedó a la vista, los ojos de Ash se agrandaron de la sorpresa, jamás hubiera imaginado que aquella figura siguiera existiendo. La examinó con total detenimiento, definitivamente se trataba de la misma que había visto tantas veces en sueños. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Increíble —dijo por lo bajo, Eiji lo miró como si le estuviera preguntando a qué se refería con esa palabra y Ash decidió contarle detalladamente en qué consistía aquel sueño. Eiji lo escuchó con atención de principio a fin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Dino Golzine estaba ligado directamente con los Callenreese —comenzó a contarle Blanca a Yut-Lung— él era como un intermediario entre el mundo mágico y los humanos. Podría decirse que era como el consejero del rey Gregory en aquel tiempo, cada vez que la familia real necesitaba de su ayuda, Golzine no se negaba. Nunca habían tenido problemas y el rey Gregory confiaba bastante en él, por aquel tiempo yo estaba aprendiendo varias cosas de él pues había escuchado que era el mejor brujo en </span>
  <em>
    <span>«Banafi»</span>
  </em>
  <span> y también, fue cuando nació el primogénito del rey, Ash Callenreese. Tanto Dino como yo lo vimos crecer y convertirse en alguien bastante agraciado, sin embargo, los sentimientos de Golzine iban más allá, se obsesionó con el príncipe, con su belleza y su elegante forma de realizar las cosas, pero también estaba Eiji Okumura —Yut-Lung reaccionó ante aquel nombre al instante, Blanca le dedicó una sonrisa —. Sé lo que piensas, pero déjame terminar la historia. Ash amaba a Eiji y él también al príncipe, el sentimiento era mutuo. Prácticamente crecieron juntos, no sé de dónde salió Eiji, solo sé que estaba bajo el cuidado del rey, quizás era un favor, aunque en realidad nunca me interesé en saber más de ello. Cuando Golzine se dio cuenta de lo que estaba surgiendo entre ellos, intentó de varias maneras obtener la atención del príncipe, le hacía regalos, lo que sea que deseara Ash se lo daba, ayudaba al rey en todo lo que le pedía con tal de poder estar cerca del príncipe, pero por supuesto, nunca obtuvo la atención que deseaba. La obsesión de Golzine solo iba en aumento con cada día que pasaba hasta el punto de acorralar en una ocasión al príncipe, pero claro que él se defendió como pudo. Recuerdo haber escuchado a Golzine decirle que si no hacía lo que le pedía, toda la familia Callenreese se vería afectada, Ash lo retó a intentarlo sin dudar un solo segundo, fue entonces cuando Dino se dio cuenta que jamás obtendría lo que quería, por lo menos no de una buena manera. En el momento que lanzó la maldición estaba realmente enojado, traté de hacer que entrara en razón, pero todo fue inútil y ese mismo día, yo decidí alejarme del reino. Una semana después, Ash me encontró, me buscaba para pedirme un favor al que accedí al ver la desesperación en la que se estaba sumiendo. Nadie puede romper la maldición, aunque se enamoren de él en su forma de demonio, seguirá así hasta el final de sus días.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Qué?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Espera, déjame terminar —le pidió Blanca—. Nadie que no sea Okumura puede romper la maldición. Ash le entregó totalmente el corazón a esa persona, así que me pidió que modificara un poco la maldición y fue lo que hice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>«Si no es él, no quiero a nadie más»</span>
  </em>
  <span> fue lo que me dijo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Entonces ese niño…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aún hay más —le dijo para que escuchara el final de la historia—. A pesar de lo que me pidió, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba como había terminado y prefería morirse a dejar que Eiji lo viera convertido en un monstruo y, para no involucrarlo más y para que Golzine nunca le hiciera daño, me pidió que le quitara sus recuerdos. Eiji se casó, formó una familia y siguió su vida normalmente una vez que hice que olvidara a Ash, supongo que él sabía sobre las intenciones de Golzine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber Yut-Lung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Dime, ¿qué sabes sobre la maldición? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Se romperá una vez que alguien se enamore del demonio y que él también se enamore de esa persona —Blanca negó con la cabeza, Yut-Lung se quedó completamente extrañado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No importa si el príncipe se enamora, mientras que alguien se enamore de él puede romperse, sin embargo, estará atado de por vida a la persona que rompió la maldición. Una pequeña trampa por parte de Golzine, él ya estaba enamorado de Ash, así que solo debía esperar por el momento adecuado para acercarse y ser quien rompiera la maldición. El príncipe se dio cuenta de esto y fue cuando acudió a mí para que agregara aquel detalle, pero hasta ahora ningún Okumura se había involucrado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Entonces debemos encontrarlo y matarlo cuanto antes! —Blanca se sorprendió ante las palabras del brujo más joven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No permitiré que nadie rompa la maldición! El príncipe está bien como hasta ahora. La soledad que los envuelve es tan bella y gratificante, no dejaré que ninguno de ellos sea feliz, no lo permitiré. Solo ellos pueden comprenderme, con nadie más podría compartir estos sentimientos que pesan en mi alma. No volveré a ser el único diferente, no permitiré que eso suceda. ¡¿Por qué debo ser el único a quien nadie quiera?! —Blanca se acercó a él al instante para abrazarlo y hacer que se tranquilizara, jamás hubiera imaginado que reaccionara de esa forma, al parecer la vida del joven brujo no había sido del todo buena y ahora que ya le había contado todo, temía por lo que pudiera hacer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Escuché de las ninfas que alguien fue atacado por los lobos blancos, han pasado siete meses y el actual Eiji Okumura no ha regresado, seguro que fue a él a quien atacaron, dudo mucho que debas seguir preocupándote por eso —le dijo Blanca esperando que le creyera, porque en realidad había estado al pendiente de todo lo que sucedía en el bosque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No descansaré hasta confirmar que está muerto! Y si no es de esa forma, ¡yo me encargaré de matarlo! —Blanca podía sentir todo el odio contenido de Yut-Lung hacia personas que quizá ya no existían, lo más probable es que fuera odio hacia su familia por no haberlo aceptado como era. Él entendía esa parte, pero sin duda había mejores formas de resolver todo aquello. O por lo menos eso esperaba antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Verano</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yut-Lung sonrió satisfecho de haber encontrado a la presa que llevaba buscando por cuatro meses. Incluso ya había ideado un plan para hacer que Eiji se acercara por sí mismo al reino, esa noche lo llevaría a cabo, estaba completamente seguro de que aquel chico no abandonaría a su familia. Eran la presa perfecta para atraerlo hacia una muerte inminente, porque según Yut-Lung, Ash era como él, no existía forma alguna de que pudieran deshacerse de la soledad que ambos guardaban. Abandonó el lugar en donde se ocultaba para llevar a cabo el plan que había trazado cuanto antes, no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un minuto más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando llegó al castillo, lo primero que hizo fue mandar llamar a Blanca que se estaba hospedando ahí por órdenes de él, el brujo no había sido capaz de negarse por miedo a que el más joven cometiera alguna locura y así, por lo menos lo mantendría vigilado. Blanca sabía de los planes de Yut-Lung e incluso había querido intervenir, pero ninguno de sus intentos había funcionado, así que al final recurrió por mandarle un mensaje a Max Lobo para advertirle lo que sucedía. No se conocían en persona, pero definitivamente había escuchado hablar de él, así que estaba seguro de que Max haría algo para ayudar a la familia Okumura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Lo encontré, Blanca! —fue lo primero que dijo Yut-Lung en cuanto se presentó ante él, Blanca le sonrió, debía admitir que cuando el joven brujo se mostraba emocionado era como ver a un niño recibir un dulce y se le hacía tierno por un momento, pero esto iba más allá de lo que imaginaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Entonces fue rescatado por alguien cuando los lobos lo acorralaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Eso no importa ya! Podré llevar a cabo mi plan. Quiero ser yo quien extinga a todos los Okumura, no habrá forma alguna de que la maldición se rompa —Blanca suspiró por lo bajo, había cometido un error al contarle todo, de alguna manera creyó que el joven brujo lo entendería y dejaría que el hechizo llegara a su fin, pero al parecer lo había subestimado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—El príncipe no es como tú, Yut-Lung —se atrevió a decirle, el joven volteó a verlo enseguida—. A diferencia de ti, ninguno de los que ha nacido con la maldición y sobre todo el actual príncipe, ha perdido la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que lo quiera tal cual es. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Já, ¿no crees que si ese tal Eiji lo quisiera de verdad ya se habría roto la maldición desde hace meses? Nadie sería capaz de amar a un demonio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Puede que tengas razón, pero conozco el hechizo, no será hasta que ambos reconozcan sus sentimientos que la maldición llegará a su fin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pues eso nunca pasará y tú me vas a ayudar. Quiero que mates a Eiji Okumura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Qué?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo me encargaré de atraerlo y tú lo matarás. Tienes mucho más experiencia que yo, ¿cierto? —Blanca lo observó por un momento, Yut-Lung era todo un enigma para él, cuando creía entenderlo, todo el panorama cambiaba al momento siguiente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien, como digas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Max, ¡Max! —el mago volteó al instante hacia Eiji que era quien le hablaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento, ¿qué sucede?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Preguntaba sobre mi pulsera, la que te di a inicios de otoño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah, cierto. La guardé, espera un momento —le dijo Max mientras se levantaba del lugar donde se encontraba para ir en busca de la pulsera.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«Cierto, esto lo protegerá contra cualquier cosa»</span>
  </em>
  <span> pensó el mago tranquilizandose un poco. Hace varios días le había llegado una carta advirtiéndole sobre los planes de Yut-Lung, no le había contado nada a Eiji y mucho menos a Ash, pero sabía que el príncipe comenzaba a sospechar sobretodo por el comportamiento que había estado teniendo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aquí está, Eiji —le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano para ponérsela, por lo menos de esa manera se aseguraba de que volviera a estar protegido—. No te la quites esta vez —Eiji lo miró extrañado por un segundo para después sonreírle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Claro —fue lo único que le respondió causándole cierta sensación de malestar a Max, aquella respuesta no era suficiente para asegurarse de que el joven estuviera protegido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eiji, cuando digo que no te la vuelvas a quitar…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Eiji! ¡Max! Estamos de vuelta —fue interrumpido por el príncipe que venía en compañía de Shorter y Sing, habían salido a recolectar algunas frutas de temporada para pasar la tarde, pues planeaban salir de paseo a recorrer los campos, además de que Ash tenía la intención de confesarle a Eiji lo que sentía realmente por él. Se había cansado del juego de los amigos y consideraba que era el tiempo adecuado para poder decirle cuánto lo amaba, por supuesto que no esperaba ser correspondido, pero por lo menos ya no se guardaría sus sentimientos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Vaya! Sí que trajeron bastantes —les dijo Eiji al ver todo lo que habían recolectado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Esta noche será el solsticio de verano, las hadas nos han invitado a la celebración que llevan a cabo año con año. ¿Te gustaría ir? —Eiji sonrió al instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Por supuesto! —Ash sonrió llenándose del cálido sentimiento que le recorría el cuerpo, ver a Eiji tan feliz y emocionado siempre lograba ponerlo de buen humor, pero cuando volteó a ver a Max y notó la preocupación en el rostro del hombre, supo que algo malo estaba sucediendo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shorter, Sing, ¿por qué no llevan a Eiji a que se prepare? Ya saben como son las hadas de especiales con este tipo de eventos —ellos asintieron y se llevaron a Eiji para confeccionarle la ropa adecuada—. ¿Qué pasa, Max? —Ambos se vieron a los ojos, Max tragó saliva, sabía que no podía ocultar por más tiempo lo que estaba pasando, así que terminó por contarle todo a Ash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, es más, hasta parecía ser uno de ellas por la forma en que se movía. Lucía verdaderamente atractivo con las nuevas prendas que Shorter y Sing le habían hecho, que Ash no supo qué decir en cuanto lo vio. Por supuesto que él también se había arreglado para la ocasión, pero ninguna ninfa o hada o sirena, se le comparaban a Eiji. No recordaba haber visto algo parecido, Eiji irradiaba belleza, ternura, sensualidad e inocencia al mismo tiempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bastante guapo para ser solo un humano —le dijo Shorter satisfecho con el trabajo que había hecho—. ¿Qué te parece, Ash? ¿Ash?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Eh? Ah, sí… —Eiji comenzó a reír, aunque no pudo ocultar la vergüenza que sentía al ser observado atentamente por el príncipe—. Entonces, ¿nos vamos? —Eiji simplemente asintió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ash —lo llamó Max.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo sé —fue lo único que dijo, Eiji lo miró extrañado pero decidió no decir nada, quizá se trataba de algún asunto personal. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«—No le pasará nada, confía en mí, solo mantente atento a cualquier cosa que pueda pasar»</span>
  </em>
  <span> le había dicho Max momentos atrás, el mago confiaba plenamente en la protección que le daría la pulsera a Eiji, después de todo él era el blanco principal de Yut-Lung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ash, me gustaría darte un regalo —dijo Eiji antes de que llegaran con las hadas que ya celebraban el solsticio de verano—, para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí desde la primera vez que nos encontramos —le dedicó una sonrisa, el corazón del joven príncipe se alteró y los ojos verdes brillaron de la emoción.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿De qué se trata?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Toma, fue un regalo de mi abuela, pero quiero que tú lo tengas —Eiji se quitó la pulsera para después ponersela a Ash, quería que tuviera algo de él, algo que comprobara lo mucho que quería al príncipe, claro que no se lo diría, ese era un secreto que mantendría hasta que llegara el momento adecuado de poder decirle lo que sentía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Gracias, pero yo no tengo nada para darte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No importa, no tienes que darme nada, solo promete que no te la quitarás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien, tienes mi palabra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al lugar indicado, la reina de las hadas, Jessica, sonrió al verlos y fue ella la primera en saludarlos. El bosque estaba iluminado por las luciérnagas y también con la luz que desprendían las hadas mientras volaban, pero varias de ellas comenzaron a acercarse a Eiji como si de un imán se tratara, Ash trató de ahuyentarlas, pero la mayoría de ellas e incluso algunas hadas hombres permanecieron al lado de Eiji. En el tiempo que Eiji llevaba en el bosque, fueron pocas veces las que lo llegaron a ver, así que aprovecharon esa oportunidad para platicar con él, Ash por su parte se estaba molestando, se suponía que podría pasar un tiempo a solas con Eiji. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En determinado momento, la reina pidió a las luciérnagas que apagaran su luz, todas las hadas hicieron lo mismo sin necesidad de la orden de la reina y en cuanto Eiji levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, fue sorprendido por la belleza de miles de estrellas que titilaban tranquilamente a miles de kilómetros de ellos. Ash volteó por inercia hacia Eiji y sonrió al notar la felicidad pura que se desprendía de él, pero tal pareciera que el destino estaba en contra suya. En el momento que intentó tomarlo de la mano, la presencia de Yut-Lung se dejó ver alertando a todos los que se encontraban ahí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Eiji! —gritó Ash mientras comenzaba a correr hacia él, pero olvidando que el otro era un brujo simplemente los vio desaparecer ante sus ojos—. ¡Eiji!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ash! —Jessica le había hablado, se giró hacia ella—. ¡Max! —entendió al instante lo que quiso decirle, Max era un mago, era la única forma que tenía de llegar cuanto antes a Eiji. Salió corriendo del lugar, no se fijó en ningún momento del camino, simplemente corrió hasta la casa que lo había albergado por 17 años.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Max! ¡Max! —el mago salió ante los gritos de Ash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Dijiste que estaría protegido! ¡Yut-Lung se lo llevó! ¡Debemos ir al reino cuanto antes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Qué?! Pero, la pulsera… —detuvo sus palabras al darse cuenta de que era Ash quien ahora la tenía—. Debí suponerlo, iré yo, tú te quedas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No! ¡Voy contigo! —Max supo que no ganaría nada en ese momento, así que accedió sin dudarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Suéltame! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Eiji! ¡Estás vivo! —el cuerpo del mencionado se estremeció en cuanto escuchó aquella voz, volteó de inmediato para encontrarse con toda su familia incluyendo a Ibe. No tardó en entender la situación en la que se encontraba y supo que no tenía ninguna salida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Déjalos ir! ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto! —Yut-Lung simplemente soltó una carcajada ante el poco conocimiento que Eiji tenía de eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No tienes idea de lo involucrados que están, pero no te preocupes, no los verás morir, me encargaré primero de ti. ¡Blanca! —Eiji se sorprendió al escuchar aquel nombre, Ash le había mencionado que se trataba también de un brujo que había estado con Golzine—. ¡Encárgate!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Como digas —le respondió, los ojos de Blanca se encontraron al instante con los de Eiji y sonrió.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«Una cosa más, Blanca. Promete que nunca lo lastimarás, ni a él ni a nadie de su descendencia»</span>
  </em>
  <span> la promesa de más de 200 años hizo eco en la mente del brujo, más al darse cuenta del gran parecido que había entre aquellos que fueron los primeros en sufrir de aquella maldición. Incluso podría llegar a creer que aquel amor que se llegaron a proclamar aquellos dos sin necesidad de palabras, seguía intacto a pesar de los años. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, o cuántas vidas vivieran, siempre terminarían por encontrarse aunque no estuvieran unidos por un hechizo de amor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué esperas? —Yut-Lung lo apresuró, Blanca soltó un suspiro y en lugar de dirigir el hechizo de </span>
  <em>
    <span>«aeternus mortis»</span>
  </em>
  <span> –mismo que había usado con Golzine para matarlo–, hacia Eiji, apuntó hacia Yut-Lung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo lamento —le dijo, pero antes de siquiera poder conjurarlo completo, alguien ya lo había tirado al suelo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No te atrevas! —Ash le gritó creyendo que sería a Eiji a quien atacaría, pero justo como se esperaba del joven brujo reaccionó más rápido de lo normal para tomar a Eiji consigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ash! —se giró de inmediato hacia él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No te acerques! —dijo Yut-Lung—. Lo mataré sin dudarlo si te atreves a acercarte —Ash retrocedió por instinto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ash! ¡Eiji! —llegaron Max, Shorter y Sing dispuestos a lo que fuera con tal de salvar a los otros dos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Max, mi familia! —dijo Eiji con la preocupación a flor de piel, sin pensarlo dos veces, se apresuraron a rescatar a los Okumura mientras Yut-Lung seguía sujetando a Eiji y, una vez que los Okumura estuvieron fuera de la vista de los demás, Ash se concentró solamente en Eiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Déjalo ir!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Nunca! Este niño debe morir aquí y ahora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué deseas? Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, pero no le hagas daño —dijo Ash tratando de encontrar alguna forma de recuperar a Eiji sin que tuviera que hacer un trato con aquel brujo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo que deseo no me lo puedes dar a menos que este niño se muera —el cuerpo de Ash se tensó al instante, la desesperación se estaba apoderando de él con cada segundo que pasaba, pero su mente era todo un lío de pensamientos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De la nada, un destello llegó hasta Yut-Lung tirándolo al suelo y soltando a Eiji en el proceso, Blanca lo había atacado y ahora corría hacia él para que no intentara nada más, pero justo cuando Eiji echaba a correr hacia Ash, un nuevo destello apareció. El hechizo no tenía una dirección en particular, Yut-Lung lo había lanzado al azar, pero cuando Eiji se dio cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía, se lanzó sin dudar entre en el hechizo y Ash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La mente del príncipe se quedó en blanco, un líquido carmesí comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Eiji que ahora se encontraba tumbado a sus pies. Sabía que debía hacer algo de inmediato, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Notó que las manos le temblaban y el miedo de perder a la persona que amaba comenzó a apoderarse de él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eiji —lo llamó mientras se hincaba para poder verlo a los ojos, el joven de pelo negro se estaba quedando inconsciente, pero aún tenía la suficiente fuerza para poder acariciar la mejilla de Ash y sonreírle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me alegra que estés bien… —comenzó a toser llegando a salpicar la camisola de Ash con algunas gotas de sangre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Espera, Eiji, todo estará bien, todo va a estar bien, ¿sí? Iré por ayuda —Eiji lo tomó de la mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, le sonrió y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te amo tanto, Aslan —los ojos café oscuro fueron perdiendo brillo y poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse. Ash había comenzado a llorar pero en ningún momento se dio cuenta, abrazó el cuerpo de Eiji para que no perdiera calor y comenzó a suplicar en voz baja por ayuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por favor, Eiji, no me dejes. Por favor, por favor… Eiji… yo también te amo, te amo, te amo, por favor, vuelve a mí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ash! —no hizo caso, seguía suplicando sobre el cuerpo inerte de Eiji que todo regresara a la normalidad, las lágrimas del príncipe caían una a una sin detenerse y, quizás era debido al trance en el que se encontraba que no se dio cuenta de cómo las manos le iban cambiando, el vello que le cubría el cuerpo empezó a desaparecer al igual que los cuernos sobre su cabeza y la piel áspera, pero, ¿de qué le servía cambiar ahora? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aslan Jade Callenreese —esta vez sí decidió voltear hacia la reina de las hadas que era quien le había hablado—. Tú amor es sincero —fue lo que le dijo antes de acercarse a Eiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ash al notar que más hadas llegaban para llevarse a Eiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tranquilo, no le haremos nada malo, solo cumplo con mi deber —le dijo Jessica para después guiar a las demás hadas que llevaban a Eiji hacia el bosque. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Espera!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Max, que no me siga —con todo el dolor que ello conllevaba, Max detuvo a Ash al instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Suéltame, Max! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ash! ¡Le salvarán la vida, tranquilízate! ¡Regresará a ti! —el efecto fue mínimo, pero por lo menos dejó de forcejear contra Max—. Hay algo más de lo que debes hacerte cargo —le dijo Max refiriéndose a Yut-Lung que estaba siendo sometido por Blanca. No le importaba realmente lo que pasara con el brujo, pero Max tenía razón, ahora que había regresado a casa, era tiempo de poner las cosas en orden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En cuanto las hadas llegaron al río de aguas mágicas que se encontraba en el corazón del bosque, comenzaron a despojar a Eiji inmediatamente de la ropa. Nadie que no fuera un ser mágico podría recibir los beneficios del agua que ahí corría, pero por supuesto, Eiji era diferente. Jessica fue la primera en entrar, las demás la siguieron mientras se ayudaban de la magia para sumergir también al más joven. El agua cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Eiji mientras que las hadas comenzaban a transmitirle no solo su energía, sino también la del bosque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era un proceso de algunos minutos en el que terminarían completamente agotadas y probablemente les llevaría varios días poder recuperarse de eso, pero Jessica no podía permitir que Eiji terminara de aquella manera, mucho menos después de ver como un sentimiento tan puro se albergaba en el corazón del joven y del príncipe. Sería demasiado cruel de su parte si dejaba que todo terminara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Invierno</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de cinco meses de lo sucedido en el palacio, pareciera que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Blanca se había encargado de llevarse a Yut-Lung lejos de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Banafi</span>
  </em>
  <span> para que el joven brujo tratara de iniciar de nuevo, no sería tarea fácil, pero tampoco imposible. Ash por otra parte, seguía sorprendiéndose cada vez que despertaba, pues el lugar en el que se encontraba no era más el bosque, sino el verdadero hogar del príncipe. Todas las mañanas sin falta, Griffin iba a verlo para desearle un buen día y sobre todo para despertarlo y que bajara a desayunar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se había acostumbrado tanto a la vida que llevaba en el bosque, que estar viviendo en el castillo parecía algo irreal. Claro que aún veía a Max, Shorter, Sing y Jessica, pero no era nada comparado a la vida que solía llevar. Se giró en la enorme cama en la que ahora se quedaba y sintió la frialdad de las sábanas, abrió los ojos al instante y se incorporó en la cama buscando con la mirada al amor de su vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Eiji? —lo llamó esperando escuchar respuesta, pero al no obtenerla decidió levantarse e ir a buscarlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿En serio? No puedo creer que se hayan conocido de esa manera —escuchó que decía Griffin, se acercó poco a poco hasta donde se encontraba su hermano y también distinguió la cabellera negra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bueno, seguro que hay muchas cosas que te pueden sorprender de Ash, por ejemplo, que odia las calabazas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Eh? ¿En serio?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí —Eiji comenzó a reírse—. Yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oye, no deberías de hablar de los demás cuando no están presentes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ash! —Eiji se sonrojó al instante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Iré a ver si ya está el desayuno, no se tarden demasiado —les dijo Griffin, ambos asintieron y una vez que se quedaron solos Ash se acercó hasta Eiji para darle los buenos días. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy? —quiso saber Eiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hmm… no lo sé, podríamos ir a visitar a Max y a los demás, tomar chocolate caliente, jugar un rato —el joven de pelo negro se rió por lo bajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nunca olvidarás el bosque, ¿cierto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Fue mi primer hogar, será difícil hacerlo —Eiji estuvo de acuerdo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bueno, no tienes por qué olvidarlo, después de todo, fue ahí donde nos conocimos —se tomaron de la mano, Ash entrelazó los dedos con los de él—. Aunque debo admitir que extraño los cuernos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Oye! —Eiji se carcajeó mientras Ash hacía un puchero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ja, ja, ja, lo siento, no te enojes —le dijo Eiji mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas que habían surgido con la risa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ya sabes lo que debes hacer —dijo Ash, Eiji no dejó de sonreír, pero igual se acercó a él para poder darle un suave beso en los labios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Sabes? Quizá no soy quien para decirlo, sobre todo por el tiempo que pasaste solo, pero me alegra mucho haber llegado a tu vida por medio de aquel hechizo —Ash sonrió ante las palabras de Eiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo haces sonar como si hubiera sido un hechizo de amor —Eiji se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Acaso no es lo que tenemos? —le guiñó el ojo haciendo que las mejillas de Ash se sonrojaran un poco—. Deberá soportarme por el resto de sus días, príncipe Aslan —volvió a besarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estoy esperando por ello —le dedicó una de las más hermosas sonrisas que Eiji jamás hubiera visto, lo mejor de todo, es que él sería el dueño de todas y cada una de ellas.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>